


sometimes life just leads the blind (but lately ive been seeing fine)

by Kealpos



Series: Author's Favorites [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: And the three of them think,I would save the world to keep this. All of this, exactly like that.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Nepeta Leijon, Sollux Captor/Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas
Series: Author's Favorites [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033281
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	sometimes life just leads the blind (but lately ive been seeing fine)

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from Monster by Magic Bronson

_**001.**_  
Do you think that Joan of Arc knew what she was getting up to when she stepped onto the plate? Do you think she anticipated how bloody and righteous the war would be? Do you think she knew her image would burn long after death, to her smug amusement? That the spirit would live on?

Maybe Joan of Arc didn't, but if she didn't, what about Jesus? Did he know about the pain he would take, thorns pricking into his head? Did he preach even on his cross? Was he that righteous, that holy?

Perhaps the reason Jesus kept on preaching, why Joan kept on fighting, looking at the good that fostered on Earth and thinking _I would save the world to keep this,_ is because they had assurance from their god that what they did would have consequences; their legacy would carry on.

The Signless Sufferer had the assurance of neither.

 _ **002.**_  
That is, unless, in his dying moments, he counted on his and his lovers' descendants meeting one another. 

_**003.**_  
Nepeta is a poor, slightly feral olive-blood whose hive was burnt down when she was barely molted and spends her time writing and drawing on cave walls.

Sollux is a poor, pretty psychic yellow-blood who expects to be turned into a helmsman the minute he gets tested and spends his time making great codes for money and terrible codes to mess with his friends.

Karkat is a poor, increasingly isolated mutant-blood who figures he's going to be culled the minute anyone tries to see why Karkat from across the street never leaves his hive and spends his time distracting himself and trying to imagine that there will be people to cry when he's dead.

They meet each other at The End of the World, though none of them are aware that the world is ending, or even _which_ world is ending, when they exchange the first hello's.

 _ **004.**_  
Karkat and Sollux request that Nepeta might find them a cave. She is on the fringes of society, yet still so isolated that drones haven't bothered to come up to her neck of the woods for years and years. It was only by the luckiest of chances that she encountered a cave with an internet connection; a slow, old connection, but stable nonetheless. 

They need to escape drones and their future, which is surely filled with torture and pain, if not death itself. Because she loves them, she agrees.

Oh, right. I forgot to mention: The thing about being in love with someone who's destiny lines up exactly with yours is it's kind of like doing a comedy act that you know has a pratfall in it. It hurts more when you think about it than when you do it, and it's funny to everyone watching, and you know exactly what is going to happen but you can't change it even if you want to.

The three love each other like a pratfall waiting to happen, even if none of them are clued in on the joke yet.

So since Nepeta loves them, she goes out and finds them a cave. It's hidden in the brush and there are many sets of doors. The mechanical combined with the rustic, the mundane. It's spectacular. Through careful going, Nepeta finds her way past each and every door and into the main cave hallway, the final trick to opening the final door leaves her bleeding from her hand, but she's in.

Nepeta lights a torch and is greeted with history itself; with a comedy in three acts.

 _ **005.**_  
She leads them to the caverns and each trick is bypassed and she says, "I have something to show you."

And there, upon the wall, there is a great mural, better than anything Nepeta could paint, depicting the myth that makes up ancestors.

They were in love, all three of them, without quadrants. That is also a myth. Until it isn't, until they aren't. 

Nepeta watches Sollux and Karkat consider the painting and absorb its meaning. Their faces are sweet and soft from being well-fed their whole lives. They both shiver in their jackets, woefully unprepared for a life led in the forests or on the run, but there is no question to whether or not she will help them, not after what they've seen. She watches the fire-light flicker on their sweet faces and thinks _I would save the world to keep this._

 _ **006.**_  
Sollux rewires old technology, found hidden deep in the mouth of the cave, and they are brought the internet. With a small jolt of his hand, they are brought electricity enough for their devices and machines, brought from his and Karkat's hives. When Nepeta comes home from a hunt (and there is no question that Nepeta is part of their hearts and their home), he turns on a stove, and she grins, commenting about how it's much easier than by the fire.

They have a refrigerator now, and he delights in Nepeta's delight of food staying edible for more than a day.

One hot night (though most of the nights are hot), Nepeta takes Karkat on the hunt with her. He protests, but she fits him with a sickle, lovingly sharpened across a rock, and laughs when he goes quiet and reverent.

Karkat is useless at hunting live game, but he had all the time in the world, when he was a child, to research "useless" things. Like how to tell if a plant is poisonous. They come home one day, eyes bright with pride, bearing fruits. Literal fruits.

"Try one!" Karkat implores as Sollux considers a pear, fresher than anything you could get in any lowblood market. 

"You aren't trying to get me to eat this to test if it's poisonous or not, right? Because I enjoy living," Sollux asks warily.

"Both me and Nepeta had one, it's fine, honestly."

"It could be slow-acting poison," Sollux suggests, and Nepeta giggles.

Karkat, on the other hand, sighs. "Here," he says, beckoning for Sollux to give him the fruit, which he readily does. Then, maintaining eye-contact with Sollux, takes the first bite of the pear. "If it's really poisonous, then we'll die together," he offers, grinning around his food.

Sollux accepts the pear back and, while wondering if this is not how Hadees ensnared Persep Phoney, eats it until sticky juice drips down his chin.

Nepeta, in solidarity, pops a blueberry into her mouth and asks if fruits too can go into the fridge, and Sollux thinks _I would save the world to keep this._

 _ **007.**_  
Karkat always knew he was wrong, deeper than his blood and all the way in his brain and bloodpusher. He knew he wanted too much, he liked people in ways that were intense and too indefinable for them to find.

But.

He loves Sollux in the dark shades and the light shades, and Sollux loves him back the same and never says he's demanding too much. He's ornery and a pest when Karkat wants him to be a pest and he's sweet when Karkat wants him to be sweet and sometimes, most of the time, he's both. He's all.

Nepeta is a new inclusion, exciting and tasting of raw peppermint to cover up freshly caught meat. She's gray and she's pale and she's red and she's black, occasionally. When she bites her lip sometimes, watching the two of them interact, he can tell what she's thinking: she's the middle leaf, she's the missing puzzle piece. And she is. Nepeta is right, she's always right.

Karkat and Sollux and Nepeta smear like pain and he _loves it_ and he loves watching the two of them be gentle with each other, pressing fingers onto their backs.

They never say Karkat demands too much, needs too much, and he doesn't feel ignored, ever. They love him with the same intensity that he loves them and he sometimes thinks, lying in bed with them, _I would save the world to keep this._

 _ **008.**_  
And on Karkat's wriggling day, Nepeta croons an old, traditional wriggling day song while her hair tickles his ear and Sollux cuts them a cake, made careful and special.

"You're the oldest, aren't you, Nepeta?" He asks while staring down the barrel of several homemade candles burning brightly on the cake.

"I am in fact the oldest," she agrees. "And after me is Sollux. Now we're all ten sweeps. Can you believe it?"

"We're so old and decrepit," Sollux remarks, and Nepeta swats him, smiling.

"No, silly, I'm just happy we made it this far. I always liked the idea of growing up."

"I know we're not going off-planet anytime soon," Karkat interrupts, "but we're all adults now. And I'd like- I would like to pick adult titles with you both."

When he looks up, Sollux's mouth is open like he's going to say something, but it then closes, too flabbergasted to speak. Nepeta, always the romantic, however, her eyes are shining and after a moment she squeaks out, "Really?"

 _ **009.**_  
"You could be 'The Illblood?'" Nepeta suggests.

"Absolutely not."

"It's a _sick_ title, Karkat," Sollux adds, the slightest glimmer of black in his eyes, but Karkat dutifully ignores him.

"No. Work on your own titles."

"I still think 'The Mattenot' for me is fun," Nepeta says.

"But nobody understands it except you, Nep."

"Okay, _'The Psyiicon,'_ let's talk about stupid names."

"That name would be super cool. My ancestor called himself 'The Psiioniic' and you're not pissy at that."

"That's because I'm not talking to him right now, he chose his title sweeps before I was born, and also, it was original! You're just copying him! C'mon, you can try harder than that. Or are you just too lazy?"

"Guys!" Karkat exclaims when the two begin to black-kiss against the wall. "I get you two are in a mood, but this is not working on picking your titles!"

 _ **010.**_  
"'The Chasseur,'" Karkat says, testing it out on his tongue before smiling at Nepeta. "I like it."

"Good. I worked hard on picking it out. I like yours too. 'The Romantic,' huh? Very fitting," she purrs.

"You guys are gross," Sollux says, but he's laughing.

"Don't be jealous! 'The Critical' is perfect for you as well!" She continues, hooking her arms around their necks. "I'm glad I met you. I'm glad we're here together. Now we just gotta make sure everything stays like this forever."

"We could always save the world," Karkat suggests.

"For this?" Sollux asks. "I’m okay with that. But if we’re saving the world anyway, can we get a foosball table too?"

**Author's Note:**

> honestly cant believe theres no solnepkat fics except for a weird crossdressing one. like. THEYRE RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER ON THE HEMOSPECTRUM!! THE POTENTIAL.
> 
> anyways, i wanted to remedy this, and write something shorter as a break from my longer stuff. i could write a lot more to this but again, break.
> 
> check out my [solnepkat playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7c321RLgUB09jTZPFcCY7C?si=WreVeXlZTAmmjyk_-sIKkg)
> 
> [my main tumblr.](http://www.selkiecoded.tumblr.com) i also have [the solnepkat tumblr.](https://solnepkat.tumblr.com/) or, if youre from twitter, [heres my profile](https://twitter.com/realdonlockwood):)


End file.
